Heartbreak Kid's Daughter and the American Dragon
by SBMFanatic
Summary: Title explains it. Daniel Bryan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, another story for me is a bad idea. But, it wouldn't stop bugging me. It'll be a series of one-shots about a new couple of mine. Hope you all enjoy. Own nothing recognized. Daniel Bryan/OC**

**/**

Shawn had a daughter, Charlotte Isabelle. Shawn, with some of his family's help, raised her, because her mother didn't want her. She was born on February 4, 1984. She was only 5'8", with straight shoulder-length ebony hair, but with Shawn's blue eyes. She had Shawn's personality, and was very athletic. She didn't get the wrestling bug though, opting to just help with his school, and go to college to be a fitness trainer. She had met Bryan Danielson(Daniel Bryan) when he trained with Shawn, and hit it off with him immediately. They didn't get together until early 2009, having bumped into each other through a friend. They had talked all night, and it went from there. When he debuted, she was thrilled. They moved into a small house in San Antonio, close to her dad's. They were in love with each other by this point.

/

**Short, I know. But, I had to get the introductions out of the way. If you want to suggest some songs, please do. Alert/review if you want.**


	2. Sunday Morning

**Thanks to nychick4 for the alert. It's better than nothing. I only own Charlotte(Charlie). Nothing else. Song is Sunday Morning by Maroon 5.**

**/**

_Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you_

Bryan and Charlie were spending a rare Sunday morning together in her apartment in San Antonio. It was raining, and the two were still in bed, having a lazy day. Bryan playfully stole the covers, exposing Charlie's body. Her tank top had ridden up, exposing her toned abdomen. Her legs were only cover by short shorts. She laughed, stealing them back, curling close to him. "I don't want you to leave, Danny." "I know. It's work though. I'll be back soon enough." "I know."

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

Bryan was happy that he had gotten together with Charlie. She was his other half, his soulmate. Whenever he was alone in his hotel room, she was on his mind. He loved to just lay with her, relaxing. He hated leaving her, knowing that it was a familiar sight to her. But whenever he came back, her smile made it better.

_Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends_

Charlie was lying on her stomach, reading, when she felt his fingers trace circles on her back. She just smiled, enjoying it. He did it often enough. The first time she had asked him what he was doing. His reply was,"I'm remembering what you feel like, so I can remember it when I'm gone again." She had just smiled, liking the answer.__

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

Bryan knew that he would marry the girl in bed with him one day. He was lucky to get her, and he knew it. She was it for him. Growing up, he didn't believe that he would find the one, but to his luck, he did.__

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you

Bryan was in Florida, and it was raining like crazy. He called his girl and heard her disappointment about how he wouldn't be back for a while. "Charlie?" "Yeah?" "I'll find a way to get home to you. I promise." She smiled, although he couldn't see it, and replied,"I know. I love you Danny." "I love you too."__

And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning 

**/**

**Cheesy? I know. But, it's what I came up with. Reviews?**


	3. You Had Me From Hello

_One word, that's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
_

Bryan was stretching with the other guys when a new voice called out,"dad!" He looked up and seen a girl that looked about 16 or 17, with Shawn's looks, but dark hair. Shawn looked up and smiled, beckoning her over. She smiled back, and Bryan about lost his breath.

_And I don't know how it happened  
But it happened still  
You asked me if I love you  
If I always will  
_

He got to know the girl, Charlie, as she preferred to be called, during the time he was there. He could feel himself falling for her, and for once, it felt right.

_Well you had me from "Hello", I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start, you completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"  
_

It was now 2009, and the two were together. They were curled together on the porch, looking up at the stars. "I love you, Charlie", he softly said, looking at her. She smiled, her eyes sparkling. "I love you too."

_Inside, I built the walls  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me  
I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time  
I let someone in  
_

Bryan had been burned by a girl in high school, and swore that he wouldn't fall in love again. But then he met Charlie, and felt his walls crumble. He knew that he swore that he wouldn't fall, but fall he did. He couldn't bring himself to regret it.

_But you, had me from "Hello", and I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start, you completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go_

I never even had the chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"

That's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to, turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl, I've loved you from "Hello" 

Now, it was 2010, and he was still with Charlie, and knew he would be for as long as he could.

/

**Cheesy? Yes. Short? Yes. But, I like it. Your thoughts?**


	4. I Love The Way You Love Me

**The song is I Love The Way You Love Me by John Michael Montgomery. Own nothing recognized.**

_I like the feel of your name on my lips  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when your not there  
_ The group was at a Raw show. Charlie was there, visiting all of her friends. Bryan was talking to Stu when he spotted her talking to Stu's former pro, Chris Irvine(Jericho). Stu, who knew all about her, smiled. "Go see her." "You sure?" "Yes. Now go." Bryan smiled and walked over, seeing Chris walk away. "Charlie", he greeted, wanting to hug her. "Danny", she exclaimed, hugging him. He kissed her and felt her return it, running her fingers through his hair. He pulled her close, inhaling the scent of lavender. Even when she was away, he smelled it._  
And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh _

Bryan watched as she joked around with Eve. He seen her laugh, and couldn't help but smile._  
And how you enjoy your two hour bath  
_ "Babe, you've been in there for over two hours." She opened the door, and he seen her in a robe. "I was taking a bath. It's very relaxing. You could've joined me." He just kissed her and said,"maybe next time I will."

_And how you convinced me to dance in the rain  
With everyone watching like we were insane  
_ It was raining at an event. Bryan found her watching the rain with their friends. "Danny?" "Yeah?" "Dance in the rain with me?" "What?" "Please." He seen the innocent look and nodded. As they slow-danced in the rain, almost all of their friends watched, wondering if they were going crazy._  
But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me_

I like to imitate old Jerry Lee  
And watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key

Charlie was cleaning their house, listening as Bryan sang. She just rolled her eyes, smiling, as he pulled her into his arms, singing to her._  
And I like the innocent way that you cry  
At sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times  
_ They were watching a movie both had seen at least a thousand times. He heard a sniffle and looked over to see her tearing up at a sad moment. He just pulled her close and comforted her, loving her._  
But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me_

And I could list a million things  
I love to like about you  
But they all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you

I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me  
Oh baby I love the way you love me

Most people thought that they shouldn't be together, but Bryan wouldn't trade in Charlie's love for anything. She was sweet, sassy, calm, hyper, and his.

**More cheesiness, I know. But, I was in that type of moment. Thoughts?**_  
_


	5. Gimme That Girl

**Only own Charlie. Nothing else. Song is Gimme That Girl by Joe Nichols.**

_Hang up that red dress,  
let down your hair,  
cancel those reservations  
there's no need to go no where.  
As good as you're looking right now,  
girl bet you're thinkin I'm crazy,  
there's a side of you that I wanna see  
that never ceases to amaze me.  
_ Charlie and Bryan had a dinner reservation at 6 for their reservation. Bryan smiled as she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a red halter dress, and her hair was pulled up. He thought she looked beautiful, but, in his mind, she always was. He stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We should cancel those reservations." "Why?" "Because I wanna stay right here with you." She smiled, leaning back on him._  
Gimme that girl with her hair in a mess  
sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
that's the you that i like best,  
gimme that girl.  
Gimme that girl lovin up on me,  
old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
that's the you I wanna see,  
gimme that girl.  
_ Bryan woke up and seen Charlie's head on his chest. He smiled as she woke up, a sleepy smile on her face. Later on, he was watching some television when she sat by him, curling into his side. He looked at her and seen that she was in one of his old tees and a pair of her jeans. He kissed her head and said,"I love you." "I love you too."_  
Gimme the girl that's beautiful,  
without a trace of makeup of on,  
barefoot in the kitchen,  
singing her favorite song.  
Dancing around like a fool,  
starring in her own little show,  
gimme the girl the rest of the world,  
ain't lucky enough to know.  
_Bryan came home and heard some country music playing. He quietly entered the kitchen and smiled. Charlie was dancing around in a pair of basketball shorts and a loose tee, singing along with the radio while she baked. She spotted Bryan and smiled, pulling him into a hug. She greeted,"hi." "Hi."_  
Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess  
sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
that's the you that i like best,  
gimme that girl.  
Gimme that girl lovin up on me,  
old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
that's the you i wanna see,  
gimme that girl, gimme that girl._

Bryan was thinking as Charlie was sleeping next to him. He knew that he wanted to spend forever with her. He decided as she murmured his name in her sleep, that he was going to get Shawn's blessing and ask her.

_Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess  
sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
that's the you that i like best,  
gimme that girl.  
Gimme that girl lovin up on me,  
old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
that's the you i wanna see,  
gimme that girl, gimme that girl. _  
They were paying Shawn a visit one day during an off week. Charlie was playing with her younger siblings, laughing as both chased her. Bryan was sitting with Shawn on the porch, watching. Shawn asked,"what do you want to ask me, Bryan?" Bryan shot him a confused look, to which Shawn smiled. "I've got a wife and 3 kids. I know that look you had." "You know I love Charlie, right?" "Yeah." "Well, I would like your permission to ask her to marry me." Shawn gave him an observing look, then smiled. "About time you asked. The answer's yes." Bryan let out his deep breath, grinning. "Thank you." "You're welcome. When are you going to ask her?"

**So, thoughts? Song requests?**


	6. Only You Could Love Me This Way

**Sorry for the wait. Thanks to VIXXY VAMPIRE for the alert. I love them. Anyways, I only own Charlie. On with the chapter. is where I got the lyrics.**

****

Charlie was visiting one of the Raw shows, because she missed her boyfriend. She was walking down the hall when she spotted him, with Brianna and Stephanie Garcia (Bella twins) hanging over him. She bit her lip and swallowed, blinking back tears. Bryan looked up and seen the look on her face. He pulled himself away and joined her. She pulled away from him and said, "I can't do this." Bryan chased after her and said, "I'm sorry. That wasn't what it looked like." "It looked like they were hanging all over you." "They were. But I was trying to push them away."

_Well, I know there's a reason  
And I know there's a rhyme  
We were meant to be together  
And that's why  
_ "Charlie, you're the only girl I want to be with. Not them. I'm in love with you." She looked up at him, and his heart dropped with her tears._  
We can roll with the punches  
We can stroll hand in hand  
And when I say it's forever  
You understand  
_ "I only want to be with you forever." She sighed and said, "I want to be with you forever too." "Really?" She smiled and nodded. He smiled, wiping away her tears._  
That you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
But when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
_ "You're always on my mind, love. I know that you're always there for me, through the good times and the bad. And, I love that about you." She just smiled, and leaned on him, her head on his chest._  
And there's no one  
That comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way  
_ "There's nobody that could replace you." "Not even twins?" "Not even twins. They couldn't love me like you love me." She nodded, leaning up to kiss him._  
I could have turned a different corner  
I could have gone another place  
Then I'd of never had this feeling  
That I feel today, yeah  
_ Later that night, they were lying together on his hotel room bed. "I've been thinking." She leaned up and asked, "about what?" "How my life could've been if I hadn't trained with Shawn. I probably wouldn't have ever met you and fell in love. I don't want to lose that."_  
And you're always in my heart  
Always on my mind  
When it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
_ "I'm in love with you, Charlotte Hickenbottom. I never thought I'd love someone as much as I love you. And, I'm comfortable with that."_  
And there's no one  
That comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way  
Oh  
_ "I'm in love with you too, Bryan Danielson." "Good. Because I have something important to ask you." "Okay."_  
And you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
_ "You're my best friend. And my girlfriend. You're one of the sweetest, sexiest, considerate people I know. You became a vegan for me. And, I don't want to spend a moment without you. So, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?"_  
And there's no one  
That comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way  
Oh  
_ Charlie's eyes widened as he knelt on the floor and pulled out a simple diamond ring. "Danny. I don't know what to say." "Say yes." She smiled and nodded. "Yes." He smiled and put the ring on her finger. She grinned and kissed him, laughing as he fell back onto the carpet._  
Only you can love me this way_  
He smiled and kissed her. "Love you, Charlie." "Love you too Danny." She just laid her head on his chest, smiling. "You did ask my dad, right?" "Yes I did." "Good." She kissed him once more, smiling.

****

**So, more cheesiness. Review? Or alert?**


End file.
